


Loyal Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Intimidation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven notices White's pearl. He isn't happy about it.





	Loyal Pearl

"That's _her_ pearl." The diamonds said with a grimace.

Steven backed away, horrified at the sight of her. "Um, is she alright?" He looked at his pearl for answers. She looked at the former _"friend"_ of hers. The giant crack on her eye was a sight to behold; a perfect look into what White Diamond was. 

Pearl bent down near Steven's ear and whispered;

_"I told you she isn't like the others."_

He flinched as a sudden rush of fear hit him. The crack White's pearl had on her eye dug deep into his thoughts, he already knew he it could never be unseen. "Pearl... I don't know about this anymore," He said, "Can we just go?" Pearl frowned as his fear. She pushed aside her parental thoughts and her protectiveness. They had gone too far now.

"No, we have to do this. For them."

Steven froze, his mouth agape. He suddenly cried.

"And if she's so mad she kills me? Or does this to me?"

Pearl felt her heart break, _"Steven. Please."_ Her eyes shot up to the other pearl. "I'm Pink's pearl," She took a protective grip over Steven, "I have to go with him."

White's pearl stared blankly, "Pink Diamond's presence is the only needed."   
  
"And would you leave _your_ diamond behind?" Pearl reached through the other pearl.

This was clear as her devoid facade broke, suddenly but shortly. She showed a twinge of immense fear. Just knowing just what her diamond would do if she did that.

She set it aside and went back to being... **proper**. 

"Pink Diamond and her pearl are welcomed." White's pearl finally said.

Pearl sighed as she stepped near the other pearl with Steven still in her grip. As the pod took off she turned to the Pearl. 

_"I'm sorry,"_ She whispered.


End file.
